Killing Royce King
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: I smiled wickedly as I bust the door open. “Ah, my dear Royce.” I say pleasantly. The shock on his face wasn’t satisfying, but I know that he thought that it was me who was killing off his... friends.' My interpretation of Rosalie's journey to revenge.


_I thought of this story while I was contemplating my halloween costume, Vampire Rosalie on her revenge scheme. None of this is true.(Well, yes somethings are true, but the approach to get it done isn't) I'm putting a disclaimer on it. SM didn't write it. I did with my imagination and this was how I saw it happening..._

* * *

I thought this would be simple enough. Get in, get revenge, get out. But now I see a better way more... dramatic way to fulfill the pit in my stomach. I would pick them off... one by one, saving Royce, my once fiancée, lover, molester, for last.

The ache in my heart never settled even now. I know what I lost... and what I would never get back. I couldn't blame Carlisle for what he did to me... but I did blame Royce

It's been three months since the papers announced my death and burial. I had hummed lowly as I flipped through the pages in my new home that Esme decorated, reminding myself to not crush the delicate thin sheet.

**.** There in the back sections was my name in print: **Rosalie Lillian Hale - Missing in Action.** They found blood in the snow and a tattered cloth from my dress. A pink silky cloth sewed to a more veil-y material. It was obviously mine. Not a lot of people in the area could afford such luxuries. It was only a week later that they finally declared me dead, though everyone already thought so long before the state did.

**Rosalie Hale, daughter of Mr. George Hale of South Bank is presumed dead.**

This was followed by a few lines from my parents and to my disgust an intolerable paragraph from Royce. Fake emotions oozing out of every letter. Even from the window in my new home, I could smell the unashamed guilt in every word, and something else... nonchalance? My heart was already cold and dead, so I never thought that I could feel the ice slice through my chest the way it did.

The idea hit me then but I knew I wasn't ready. The irresistible pull to go further in my violence would be to much. I wouldn't be able to control myself. And I needed control. So I decided to wait. To hone my skills so I would be ready to get my revenge, to do it tactfully and with ease. It was my goal. I hunted with this desire, I read with this desire, I hid in my room with this desire. Nothing else but thirst filled me in those weeks.

Edward obviously knew what I was up to but he was just enough the gentleman not to mention it to Carlisle, he didn't even mention it to me. All he did was eye me every now and then, seeing if the rage in my head reflected in my face as well. I would have to thank him for my privacy, though soon he had to tell Carlisle of my intentions.

It was a rainy day, though that means I could go outside, I would get my clothes wet, plus my new family doesn't trust me yet with this new life. So I was stuck in the house like a prisoner. But I didn't mind. There was plenty of reading and I got to practice my piano. I sat down on the bench amazed that Edward wasn't here now. He was usually always on this thing, spreading music through-out the house. It made my transition easier. But he keeps at it and it gets annoying. I plucked at a few notes, trying to remember what my mother taught me when Carlisle entered the room.

"Rosalie..." Carlisle started slowly, abnormally. I braced myself ready for what was coming.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" I turned around instantly, looking at him innocently.

His smile was forced, a sadness in his eyes. "You don't have to call me Doctor. Carlisle will do." He smiled sadly again.

I couldn't disobey a man like him. Too good, too trustworthy, too easy to love.

I smiled, knowing that my features must be breathtaking. "Carlisle." I corrected. I've never been loved like I have been now. My old family loved me sure... but it was different. It wasn't the true pure love like I see in windows as families sit down to dinner with proud smiles on the parents as they listen to the days events of their children. I remember it made me mad when I saw such affection. My parents only talked of business at the table and every now and then how well I looked today. I didn't mind the latter comment. My younger siblings were totally cast out of the picture sometimes. I faintly remember not caring. I should have cared more.

"I'm concerned." Carlisle said. "Edward mentioned to me some things he was worried about. And the tenors of your thoughts are a bit... disturbing. What exactly are you planning?" Carlisle had continued.

"You already know." I crossed my arms, miffed that Edward spilled.

"Yes. But I want to hear it from you." He said calmly after a wince.

I sighed. "I'm going to kill Royce and everyone of his drinking buddies that was there that night." I said unashamed and determined.

I was expecting him to blow up to tell me no, to say that he wouldn't allow it and order Edward to watch me.

But... he didn't. All he said was. "Are you sure you really want to do this, Rosalie? You will be taking many lives. Are you sure your revenge is worth that?" His eyes were sad and sympathizing.

I laughed wickedly. "On my dead heart, I'm sure." I turned back to the piano and played Klodsky's March. A grim smile on my face.

There was no more intrusion to my plan after that. Actually, to my surprise, Edward helped me. He scoured through the minds of the humans in the town and told me who was there on the side walk helping my no-good-filthy-rotten fiancée. I don't know why he did this but again, I should thank him for it. I didn't know who they were myself. This made things easier. I suppose he was still trying to defy Carlisle in his ways. Even though he had already gone on his own he probably still felt the need of justice. Though his intentions were justice, he could only kill the guilty, I just want revenge. Either way he was helping me and I tried to be nice. With his help I now know every street that those men have walked down, their daily routine, when they get up and out of the house, what roads they take, and when they get back.

So here I am.

I take a deep unnecessary breath in the chill air that hasn't risen since December. It's a Monday, Jeffry should be getting home from work, or more likely the bar. I tried not to think of the people that would miss him like his family, so I distract myself with the few visions of memory I had left of my walk home from Vera's house. The anger, the pain, though it could not be compared to the venom that burned me into what I am. I have no mercy for him or the others who's fates were to be meet very soon.

I smile maliciously as two hundred feet away I hear soft, snow padded foot steps coming toward me. Taking another breath the way one does to steady oneself and calms one nerves, I wait patiently, going through my head what needed to be done to not spill any blood. The time comes and I turn around, facing Jeffry. He smiles briefly at my beauty, wondering what possibly had he done to deserve such a beauty in his walkway. I smile back slowly.

"Hello, Miss. Is... ah... is there any need of my assistance that I can do for you now?" He stumbled. I walk slowly, like a predator towards him.

"Yes..." I purred. "Don't move." The begins to fall. At least his body won't stink for awhile.

--

Watching his smile disappear as he realized who I was and what I was doing was my first satisfaction. And I wanted more.

One down and five to go.

I'm happy to say that each one was easier to strangle the life out than the last. It was like a practice for the big one. After Jeffry it was Alexander, then Edmund, next Percy, and Charles. Each smiled at first then horror crept up their faces as I pulled back my lips and snarled an inhuman sound. It was quick, they felt no pain, though I wished there was a way that they could without spilling blood. But each second I spent was harder to control the urge to feed on them. I would rather drink the blood of fish then have their vile blood in me.

Yes, I would never willingly have any part of those scoundrels be a part of me. Especially Royce. I didn't care so much for the others, but why would I want a spot on my record?

I relish the memories as each of them fell to the ground without enough strength to even wheeze or groan. I almost had an incident with Edmund. When he walked towards me unknowingly in the night, he wasn't alone. I scowled as I came into their eye-sight. Hanging off his arm was a child about two years old. The sight made me want to scream for all the world to hear. Was that baby his? Then a thought crossed my mind that I couldn't deny. Even if he is the father, that child would be better off with a pin-cushion for a parent and not some two-faced liar.

I nodded to him peacefully as they started to walk nearer. Then with speed that I barely could control, I snapped his head back, breaking his neck and killing him instantly, as they walked passed. I ran away, worried that I would take the child with me, I was also worried that I had harmed the child. But I was reassured as I heard her shrill cry.

Edward had looked at me with disgust and shook his head. "You didn't have to do it in front of the child." He whispered.

_Yes. Yes, I did._ I thought at him.

He shook his head. "Would you know what I mean by, how do you sleep at night?"

I laughed at him. "It's a cruel world out their Edward. The sooner she knows it the better." I glided away from him then and up to my room.

It's Saturday now. In the afternoon's I enjoyed reading the paper to read the news about the new murder of the day. Surely my beloved could figure out what was happening. A grim satisfaction crept into my feelings as I thought of how frantic Mr. King would be.

Yesterday, I called for the local tailor's catalog. I had flipped to the special occasion section where wedding dresses were displayed. I would have gotten the one that I planned to wear on my original wedding day but it had been sold as all of my old possessions had.

Esme came and sat with me as I saw some feature's in the catalog that looked nice.

"I like the bow in the back and the thin eye-let sleeves." Esme suggested in a small voice. I'm not sure if she knew what I planned to do with it but she was willing to help me figure out what I wanted.

I rang up the tailor. "Hello, is this Mr. Caltour? Hello. I was wondering if you had any spare unscripted wedding dresses.- You do? Excellent. I would order one custom made but I don't have time." I told him my measurements and asked if he could get a chapel veil. One that only went past the shoulders with jewels embedded at the top. I payed him triple the amount to get it in time.

I'm happy with it. It's plain but that will have to do. The neck ruffled lightly under my chin and my wrists were similarly covered with the eye-let lace. The skirt covered up my bare feet.

I smile at my reflection in the mirror as I added one more accessory. Ten black dead roses in my white dead hands. Though they felt very much alive right now. I dashed off into the night towards Mr. King's hotel.

"Show time."

I had to be strong enough to do this. The three heartbeat's upstairs stopped me. I didn't count on the guards but that's just war casualties. They mean nothing to me. Their life and their job is wasted.. They were trying to protect the man who destroyed my life. No mercy is laid on them except that I will do it quickly.

Snapping their necks quickly and silently, I cracked the door open wanting to see his face. I hear him by his desk, his heart hammering.

I smiled wickedly as I bust the door open. "Ah, my dear Royce." I said pleasantly. The shock on his face wasn't satisfying, but I knew that he thought that it was me that were killing off his... friends. But I bet he didn't undertake that I would look so extraordinary or so deadly.

"Do you not recognize me, my dear Mr. King?" I side stepped closer to him. "Had it really been that long that you would forget." I smiled friendly. His face is instantly drawn white. His pupils dilated, the bags under his eyes more declared. He looked hideous now. At least that would make killing him more easy. He knew who I was but I wanted to drag this out. It's not like he was going to stop me. "What a pity. Do you not remember sending me roses every day?" I pulled out the black roses from my ridicule.

"A rose everyday because I was beautiful." I tossed one on the floor at his feet. He winced but stood still, completely frozen. "A rose everyday because I was rich." Another black rose landed at his feet. "A rose everyday because I was important." A third one joined it's brethren on the dark wood floor. "A rose everyday because your parents approved." I stepped closer when I threw the rose. "A rose everyday because my parents found you more than worthy." Ice slides into my tone as another dead rose hits the floor. "A rose everyday because your friends thought I was pretty." The bouquet in my hands is starting to fade. "A rose everyday because it seemed so possible that we fit together.." I kept stepping closer every time. "A rose everyday because you found me absolutely mesmerizing." Another step, another black rose. His face is drenched in cold sweat. I smell it along with the fear rushing through his body, causing him the incapability to move or yell or anything. "A rose everyday because you thought you loved me." The final dead rose lands at his feet. He looks at it blankly..

"Stop." He pleaded. "I-I'm sorry Miss Hale. I never... I didn't mean-." His desperate frantic pleading face rises from it's gaze at the flowers to meet my blood-red eyes.

I ended it then and there. My fantastic terrifying face is the last thing he ever saw.


End file.
